X4 The Reverse
by WindowSoul
Summary: Rogue gets the change to get her powers back so she can join the new battle that is coming. X4 the way I think things should go
1. Chapter 1

S**eeing trouble**

The cards were spread on the table and with a grin on the face a hand was stuck out. "You loose hon. Gimme my price." The man on the other side of the table threw a bottle in the hand and stood up. Mumbling under his breath he walked out of the bar, while the hand shook the bottle so that the red liquid in it moved. The grin spread even wider and the hand did the bottle in the pocket of a bag. "This will do." The voice spook soft.

* * *

Rogue walked through the mansion with a frown on her forehead. The news that another fight was coming up, had getting her hard. Now that she was cured she couldn't help much. Of course she couldn't do much when she had her powers either, but still. While the others were training in the danger room, Logan has given her the assignment to wait for the new recruits. She gave a kick to the couch and sank in it. "Ah get the stupid job." She turned on the tv and watched the news. Apparently the blood bank of the 'cure' office was robbed. "Who wants ta rob a blood bank." She mumbled under her breath. The bell rang and she stood up to open the door. Suddenly the sound of the tv became louder, without her touching the remote. "..and you think a mutant has done did. The so-called collector." The man on the tv nodded and respond "The collector leaves always a mark. In this case the word revenge written in blood." The tv switch off and Rogue looked at the black view. "What the hell was that." The doorbell rang again and she walked to the door. Opening it revealed a young girl with purple hair. "Uhm I'm Level. I came to learn.." without her let her sentence finish Rogue pulled the girl inside and closed the door. "Follow meh to the others."

* * *

A smile appeared when Collector saw the Rogue walking away. "We only need her to find me." She mumbled and with a poof she disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Upcoming problems**

The danger room was filled with students when Rogue entered with Level. "Level is one of the new recruits. Can ah practise with her or.." Logan frowned, he really didn't want to hurt Rogue, but she wasn't capable to train the new kid. They needed power training and training in fighting skills and Rogue had no powers and wasn't that good in kicking someone's ass. He was glad for her that she had taken the cure, because she always was so sad with her powers. But now she needed more protection than ever. "No stripes. Just wait for the other recruits." He saw her walking away with an anger face. He groan and switch his attention to the new girl. Practise time first and then the other problem.

Rogue couldn't help but feel angry. She wasn't completely helpless. "Ah bet that girl is a worse fighter than ah am." She mumbled under her breath and sank in the couch she sat before. Staring at the black view of the tv, she remembered the weird event a few minutes ago. "ahm curious what happened." As if the tv listened it switched on. A news block appears. '_Mutants and their true existence. Prof. Sheldron concludes that mutants are the tread of the entire world. That they existence is a catastrophe for the Earth with a lifeless end.' _Rogue frowned her forehead, besides the point that the tv switched itself on, the news block was one that appeared a few weeks ago and the main reason that Logan was training the others so much. Non mutants were trying to kill the mutants again. With a sigh she reminded herself that she also was a non mutant now. The tv switched to another channel, with a news block of just a few minutes ago. _'Mutant hunt is in full process. The so-called mutanthunters has given full authority to hunt down every dangerous for mankind mutant and bring it to a secret location.' _The tv switched off and Rogue stood up. She had to warn Logan and the others for those mutanthunters. They could be very dangerous.

* * *

"Are you sure those guys are trustable?" Sparkle looked at the two men with the black coats. "Of course they are trustable." His friend Dean invited the men to step forward. When he saw the two men exchange a look, Sparkle knew it meant trouble. Quickly he stood up, but before he could raise his hand at the two men, they draw guns and started to shoot. Dean howled when he got shot and the bullet gave him a electric shock. When he fainted he saw one of the men being hit by Sparkle, but his last sight was that of Sparkle being shot twice. 

Force-one looked at Force-two with a grin. A good hunt gave him always a good feeling. While he put a band on the mutants neck he gave the mutant a kick in the stomach and spit in his face. For him mutants were less than animals. "At least animals aren't that stupid to invite the enemy as a friend." He whispered cold.

* * *

Collector looked as the two mutanthunters loaded in the two mutants. She turned away and walked through the streets. Now wasn't the time to help. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Just being me**

"So the tv switched on itself and showed a news block and then another one about mutanthunters." Logan rubbed his forehead while he stared at Rogue. He first was angry that he was interrupted by her during training session but this news was indeed very disturbing. Rogue bit on her lip and looked at Level. The new girl was looking at her with disgust and she knew that somebody must have told her that she had taken the cure. Maybe taken the cure had brought her to worse than ever. Of course most of the other students were happy for her, especially Bobby, but still there were some who thought of her as a traitor. "Hey pay some attention here." Logan shout at the others, "From now on we're going to practise even harder than ever. There are mutanthunters in action." He gave Rogue a smile, "Good work stripes. Keep up the good work." Rogue knew she wasn't necessary in the danger room anymore and turned around.

* * *

Force-one looked at the file that was on the table, "A whole house full with mutants sounds attractive." Force-two gave him a nod and gave him another file. "This one is about the weapon-X who is living in the house too." He whispered softly while his eyes were running over the other people in the bar. Mostly he could pick the mutants out quickly. There had mostly a look of agony in their eyes. Afraid of being discovered, but trying to look as if everything was all right. This time he couldn't see mutants, but that didn't mean that there were none. He gave a long glare to a man in the back, which was playing poker with a young woman. The man was maybe a mutant, but he wasn't sure. Force-one gave him a kick against the leg, "Seeing that man playing poker over there? I think it's a mutant." He whispered with a dangerous look in his eyes. Force-two gave him the same glare back. "I had the same idea." They ordered a drink and keep their eyes on the man.

She knew they were at the table behind her. She gave the man in front of her a glare, she also knew that they weren't after her but after him. She gave a look at her cards. She had won the game before this one and was winning this game too. The price was a bottle of great value, but with the hunters in the same room, she didn't know if she wanted it. The man gave her a surprised look, "It seems that you're winning again." She woke up of her thoughts and gave him a smile. "Luck is on my side hon." After revealing the cards she stopped him before he could grab the bottle out of his pocket. "Just leave your jacket, go to the toilet and leave through the backdoor." He wanted to protest but she gave him a dangerous and angry look. He nodded quickly and left her with the jacket. She saw the two hunters follow their prey. She put on the mans jacket and quickly left the bar. When she came near an alley, she heard the fight and the screams of the mutant. She quickly moved on.

* * *

Rogue was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom while tears were forming in her eyes. "Why can't ah have a normal life, with or without powers." She whispered to the empty room, "Just being accepted for who ah am."

**_Note: thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think of the story._**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**The stranger **

When Rogue wake up she saw that an envelop was stuck on the mirror with her name on it. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of it and stood up. She saw that it was pretty early in the morning and that the others would probably be still asleep. She grab the envelop and quickly opened it. Maybe it was a letter from Bobby, but when she saw that it was a typed letter with only a few sentences on it, she knew it wasn't a letter from bobby, or any other student in the house.

_The war has again started and every mutant is in danger. _

_You can't escape who you are._

_Ever thought of it to ask them back?_

Rogue stared at the words. She didn't know who wrote them, but she knew exactly that the _them_ in the letter her powers were. "Ask them back?" she whispered soft. Did she want that? Questions were forming in her head and she shook her head to make it clear. Did she want her power back that made her an outcast and which she had seen as a curse?

Logan sat at the kitchen table. So early in the morning was his favourite time. It was quit in the house, for all the kids were still asleep. He was thinking of the new events that had taken place. "Mutanthunters." He groaned. He knew that those guys were dangerous by the look Storm has given him when he told her. 'They are very dangerous Logan. Most mutants loose the fight with them immediately.' Her voice sounds in his head more afraid then ever. He gave another sigh, he also had to deal with Rogue too. The girl was alone these days and every time he saw the look on her face he knew that she wanted to help. He wanted to protect her, she didn't have to fight against the mutant enemy, for she wasn't a mutant anymore. He would talk with her one of these days. Glad that he knew what to do, he started to leave the kitchen. Suddenly he had a bad feeling of this day and he glared outside. A car drove over the road beside the mansion ground. Cars driving on such roads so early meant mostly one thing: trouble. He saw the car driving away and mumbling under his breath he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Big house." Force-one said. Force-two, who rode the car, nodded. "We wait till a better time. The bands haven't arrived yet and I think we need some back force for this." They made their way back to the city.

* * *

Collector locked the door of her apartment and started to walk off the stairs. Her work was waiting and she didn't want to be late. If you're late, they are going to ask questions. Her mind was still with the bottle she got yesterday. The mutant was captured and banded, but the bottle was safe. She had made the usual with it and she felt now the effect. She also was thinking of the letter she had delivered this morning. "The ball is rolling more then ever."

* * *

Rogue looked at the others during breakfast. She was seated between Bobby and kitty, but they weren't paying attention to her. Besides Level, also two others had come yesterday. A boy who called himself Obros and another girl named Sarah. Those two were very quit, but Level meanwhile was chattering with everybody, accept her. Rogue felt lonely and just stared at her plate. Maybe she just have to go out or something. So she wouldn't be so locked up. She decided that she would go to the mall today and quickly finished her breakfast. While the others left to the danger room for practise, Rogue grab her coat and left the house. It wasn't a long walk and she could use some fresh air. "This day is going ta be a good day." She said to the air and she started walking to the city.

**_Note: now that my holiday has started I can update very quickly as you can see._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A friend**

Storm sat at her desk, the professor's desk. But now it was her desk and she still wasn't use to it that she was in control. Sometimes she just sat there thinking about the professor, Scott and of course Jean. But not now. Now she was looking at the letter before her that she found in Rogue's room. She hadn't meant to enter the room but she thought that the girl was in her room. The letter disturbed Storm. Who wrote it and more importantly, where was Rogue. With no telepath in the house, Cerebro was useless in finding her. Strom looked through the window to the sudden clouds in the air. The weather was changing.

Bobby looked at Kitty. Now that Rogue had taken the cure, and whatever she said he knew it was part of him why she had taken it, he really didn't want to hurt her. But he had to be true to himself and to Rogue; their relationship wasn't it what it used to be. He found himself really fond of Kitty and he realized that 'really liked Kitty' was a better way of impressing his feelings. Suddenly Kitty looked back, right in his eyes. The hallway was out of his vision and he could only gaze in her eyes. He knew Kitty felt the same way and this moment seemed almost perfect.  
The spell was broken when Jubilee smashed in from her room "O boy, I'm so late for practice. Hey Kitty, don't you also got Danger Room now?" Kitty looked at the Asian girl, "o yeah. I totally forgot." She stumbled. Jubilee didn't seem to notice the moment she had broken or bobby, which face was turning red. "Let's go then." She grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her to the stairs. Kitty glared over her shoulder to Bobby, who gazed back.

Logan groaned. Rogue had decided to skip this day, so he had to wait for this new kid, who was twenty minutes late. He ruffled with his fingers on the table and looked again at the clock. "This one is getting a Danger Room session that is so hard that.." mumbling under his breath he stood up, just as the doorbell rang. He marched to the door. Opening it revealed a blond girl with a large bag beside her. "Hi, I'm Carol Denvers. This is the school for gifted, right?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stood in terror. The taxi had just stopped a few inches from her and the driver was now yelling at her. She made an apologizing gesture and moved backwards. The backdoor of the yellow danger opened and a young woman stepped out. "Are you all right." Her worried face was of relief when Rogue nodded. The woman paid the driver and stepped to Rogue. "You're shaking all over your body. Here, let my buy you a coffee for the shock at that bar over there." Before Rogue could tell the woman she was really all right and didn't need a coffee, she was dragged into the bar. The woman seated her and herself at the table and yelled to the man at the bar "two coffee." Rogue decided to drink it and that then she would go back to the mansion. The man brought two coffees and went back to the bar, where he started cleaning a dirty glass with an even dirtier towel. "My name is Jennifer and I'm so sorry that that idiot driver almost killed you." Rogue nodded, "It's okay. Ah should have watched better." The woman drank her drink and Rogue looked around in the bar. Besides the grumpy man behind the bar, the only other person was a man with a hat on the other end of the bar. She could only see his back, but somehow it looked awful familiar. "Ever been to this bar before." The woman looked at her. Rogue shook her head. "No, I'm not going much to the city." "And why is that." Rogue wanted to say, because I'm a mutant and I'm afraid that I maybe hurt some-one, but remembered herself for the thousand times that she wasn't a mutant anymore. "Oh well, because I'm busy most of the time." "Busy with running away from yourself and ruining my plans." The man at the other side of the bar had turned around when he had said it and Rogue looked right in his eyes, in the familiar face. "Magneto." She shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby looked at the new girl who was flying in the Danger room. Piort stood beside him and also looked at her. "Carol is a little bit to sure of herself." He said to the agreeing Bobby. "Well, you have to say for yourself that super strength and flying abilities are pretty cool." Level sounded behind them. She was silent for a moment, but then giggled "But of course not that cool as the mine." A green light flowed around her and she shot a green beam out of her hand to the missile that flew to them. It simply imploded and Obros gave a whistle, "Wow, I'm so lucky to train with those chicks." Bobby rolled his eyes. That boy was lucky, but he mocked about the fact that he and Kitty weren't put together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Force-one looked at the six men in front of him and grinned to Force-two, who looked at the box filled with bands. "Our team and bands are arrived. The plan is simple. When the time is right, we will ambush the house and band every mutant. Adult of child, that doesn't matter. All that matters is the hunt." The six men in front of him laughed and all prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her workday was over, but now her real work began. Collector looked at the dark haired woman in front of her. "Are you sure you want this Raven." She already knew the answer before the woman in front of her nodded in agreement. "Just do it." Raven Darkholm looked at the young woman in front of her that would make her live back as it was, "And call me Mystique again from now on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat in shock, while Magneto approached her. Jennifer looked confused, "I'm sorry, but you're Erik Lensher, right?" Erik just simply gave a small smile to her, "They say I am.", and turned to Rogue again. "Well dear, have you lost your tongue?" Rogue felt less terror, he was shot with the cure, he wasn't a mutant anymore, just like her. She had no reason to be afraid of him anymore. He had lost his abilities and with that his control over others. Rogue righted her shoulders, "Hello Erik." He smiled and gave a light bow. Without saying anything else he turned away an opened the door. Before it could close behind him he stopped it with pointing with his hand to the metal door, "You can call me Magneto, dear. Magneto." The door closed while he vanished between the normal shopping crowds. Rogue could only sat there again in shock. Magneto was back and had his powers back. "O my god. That really was Magneto. I have o find him an maybe I can join…" Jennifer kept talking to herself while she ran through the door. Jennifer was a mutant too, Rogue didn't really matter. The woman had left money for the coffee, so Rogue could also go. She stood up, but was sopped by the man at the bar, who stood by the door, "I've got something for you." He groaned. Rogue took the envelop out of his hand and stormed out of the weird bar. She ran a whole block and stopped in an alley. Opening the envelop it revealed a letter.

_The ability to suck the life-force out of people, or loan his powers, in the case of a mutant._

_This is who you are._

_This is your destiny._

_Choose!_

Rogue was confused. This letter was demanding an answer now. She looked up from the letter and got face to face with a young woman, who stared at her. "Choose." The word, whispered soft, was loud enough for Rogue. She had to choose and she had to choose now.

_**I'm sorry that it took so long, please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A day of troubles**

Face to face with woman, Rogue stood in the alley. Choose now, she thought, how can I choose now. Do I want to choose anyway? Am I not happy with my non-mutant state? No, was the immediate answer in her head. No, I'm not happy. Before I took the cure I was afraid of touching but I belong to the group at the mansion. We were like a family, but with me taking the cure I fell out of it. My parents aren't my parents anymore in my feelings; those mutants at the mansion are my real family. I want to get part of it again. But if she chooses to get her power back she wouldn't be able to touch anyone. As if the woman could read her mind she said, "I will help you by controlling them. I think, no I'm sure that I can help you so you are able to touch people." She said it full of confidence and Rogue believed her. She looked the woman in front of her right in the eyes, "I choose to be mutant again." The woman smiled and nodded to her, "Well let's get started then, shall we." She turned away and walked further in the alley, while Rogue followed her.

They didn't have to walk far. Just before the end of the alley there was a door to several apartments and a small stair. The woman turned around, "Be careful, you wouldn't be the first who fell of the stairs." Rogue looked to the small steps and nodded. They climbed upstairs until they reached the second floor. The woman opened a door and walked trough it. Rogue followed her into the apartment and stood still. She had expected a cozy room, but instead of furniture there was a metal plate in the middle of the room, lying on a table. There was a closed closet, a lamp and a few chairs. The woman closed the door behind Rogue and pointed to the chairs. "Please, sit, want something to drink hon?" Rogue sat down, "No thanks." Just want to get over with this, she thought silently. The woman also sat down and reached out her hand, "My name is Collector, you might hear of me." She had known it all along, the tv going on by itself and that news block over Collector. It was all set up. "I prefer it if you call me Raquel when we're in crowds or when there are non-mutants with us. Secret identity." She gave a wink, up and walked to the table. Rogue also stood up and followed her. "What will happen to meh?" she asked nervously. Collector nodded, "I will explain. You have to lay on the table and then I will gave you an example of your blood before you took the cure." She saw the glare in Rogues eyes and gave a sight. "Okay let's make this a little bit less complicated. By taking the cure they changed you from the inside and by given you your old 'I' back, it will change back." Rogue still didn't get it, she never was good at biology, but she simply nodded in agreement. "Good, but it will take a day of two before your power will kick in, so I'm going to give you the so-called antidote and then you can go to home." Rogue again nodded, "But you said you can help meh with controlling mah powers." Collector walked in the meanwhile to the closet, "Yes, that's why you will have to come back to me over preciously two days, that's when your powers will come back. Now you will have to lay down." Rogue laid down on the metal plaid and felt fear, she was planning to change her live. Ah can stop now if ah want to, she thought silently, if ah want to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop right there." The man was reaching in his pocket to his missing wallet, "I said stop, you thief." The man he was yelling to turned around and looked surprised, "Do y' mean Remy?" The accuser gulped, the man looked like he was ready to fight anyone who accused him, "No no, I meant that man over there. Hey you give me back my wallet." He quickly stepped away and walked to a man at the other end of the street. Remy grinned and put his hands in his pockets of his coat. He had to be careful next time he stool a wallet, luckily his length and strength mostly got him out of trouble. "Now let's see what Remy got."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue robbed her arm, Collector had put a needle in it and the red liquid, her old blood, was now in her body again. "You may feel a little weak but further there are no side-effects. Just come back her over two days and don't forget: don't tell anyone were I live." The last words were speaking at a warning voice and Rogue understood it. If the wrong people would find out what Collector was doing here. She was let out by Collector and now walked to the town. The day was almost over and she want to go back to the mansion, get a good sleep and tomorrow she would tell the x-men what she had done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique looked at Rogue, who was walking away, she had never guessed that she had the nerves to take her powers back, but it was certainly a good thing. She could take revenge on Erik and on humanity with a little help from Rogue. She turned around and walked to the car that was waiting for her. She had just closed the door and the car drove away. "And?" A low voice hissed in front of her. "We have to wait a little longer and then we will have her and her powers." The man in front of her laughed, "Good work."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol walked to her new room, in the meanwhile flirting with a boy who gazed at her. She thought his name was Obros, but it could also be any other name. She just loved the attention boys gave to her because of her good looking. The best part was of course that she could beat up every jealous girl that wanted revenge for stealing their boyfriends. She smiled to the boy, who turned red in his face. Entering her room she walked to the mirror and floated a few inches above the ground. She had heard rumors of a girl who took the cure and she was trilled to see that girl. She couldn't think of one reason why someone would take the cure, but she absolutely wanted to know why this girl had done it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm looked at Logan in front of her. He was deadly worried she could tell that by just looking at him but he was trying not to show it. "Listen Logan, I'm sure she will be home soon and you can interrogate her then but this is maybe a little bit more important." At first it seemed that he would disagree, but than he gave a deep groan. She ignored it and looked at him firmly, "These mutanthunters will strike, we don't know when, but I do now it will be soon. There's a car driving along our house, not once but a few times, and I've got a call from a friend of me, who said that the mutanthunters were planning to hunt down everyone in this house." Logan groaned and he nodded in agreement, "I will prepare those kids and higher up the security." Storm smiled, "Good, thanks for doing this Logan." He moaned and stood up. He opened the door and looked at her, "But as soon as Rogue comes in, I want to know." And he stormed out. Storm sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collector was deadly tired, but she had to be sure everything was going good with him. She had found him in an alley a few weeks ago and he still hadn't talked to her. He just sat there staring at the ceiling of his tiny room. Every time she entered the room she half expected him to be dead. Like every time she entered the room and walked to him. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. "Everything all right hon, need something?" Like every time she didn't get any answer. She walked back and almost closed the door when a soft sight went through the room. She stood in shock, he had just made the first sound in the weeks he was with her. She turner around but saw him sitting at the floor with his eyed lifted to the ceiling. "Did you said something hon?" she whispered softly. The man didn't responded and she softly closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue entered the mansion with a deep sight, finally she was home. She saw Logan marching at her and a new girl looking at her. What a welcome, she thought and closed the door. "I hope you have a good explanation for being home so late." Logan groaned and Rogue looked at him, he was so overprotective. "Ah just needed a day off and now ah'm really tired so can ah go?" Logan looked angry at her and Storm stopped him luckily just in time. "Logan. Can I speak to you." Logan gave another groan, "Danger Room session, first thing in the morning tomorrow." He marched to Storm and Rogue sighted in relief. The new girl walked to her, "Hi, my name is Carol Denvers." Rogue nodded to her, "Ah'm Rogue, nice to meet ya." Carol looked at her with an intense glare, "Have you, I mean are you the one who took the cure?" Rogue looked at her, "I don't want to be rude or something, but is it true that you took it." Rogue just glared at her, "Hello, somebody home?" Carol giggled. Rogue shook her head, "ehm well yes, ah did." Carols eyes spread open, "Why!" her shrieking voice almost hurt Rogues ears. Level also entered the conversation, "because she a coward of course." She said with a voice drowned with dislike. "Owh, well that explains a lot." The two of them walked away, leaving Rogue standing there. Ah can't believe those girls, she thought angry. She gave the first kid she such a angry look that the boy anxiously walked backwards. She entered her own room and laid down at her bed. "Ah will show them." She mumbled under her breath and she felt a sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm sat at her desk an looked at Logan, "This letter came in a few hours ago." She gave him the letter. "It's a warning for us. They will come between now and four days and they will hunt us all down." She tried to say it with a strong voice, but failed. Logan looked at her, "We will be ready for them."

_** I just had to put Remy in it, so here he is. And the man in the tiny room will be one from the movie...**_

_**please review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**At the mansion**

_She laid on her bed with Cody besides her. He came closer with his face, closer to her face. She felt his lips on hers and she felt good. They would always be together… _

_He gasped for air en she felt that she was sucking life out of him. She released him and looked in horror how he felt on the bed, his skin pale and his body shocking. She screamed_

Rogue woke up from her dream with a scream, she gasped for air and tears were rolling on her cheeks. "Are you all right kid?" Logan stood in the doorway. Rogue wanted to say yes, but new tears came up. Logan walked to her, and hugged her, "It's okay, bad dream?" She nodded and released herself of the hug. "Ah'm fine. Ah just…ah had a nightmare." She wiped her tears out of her eyes. "It's okay Logan." She gave a small smile, "Ah'm going back to sleep." He stood up and looked at her, "You can tell me if something is wrong, Stripes." She smiled at him, "Ah know." He closed the door behind him and she laid down again. She hadn't had this nightmare for a long time, but she knew why she had had him. She only had less than two days before such a thing could happen again. She hoped that Collector could help her control her powers. New tears were formed but she robbed them away. She had chosen this and tomorrow she would tell the others. She didn't want them to be upset, but she knew that some of them would go crazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sat in the kitchen, his favourite place in the early morning. He thought of Rogue, the girl was really upset, but he didn't know why. Of yes, he might have an idea. It might be the upcoming fight and the other kids, the new kids, who were treating her like she was a traitor. But he knew why she had taken the cure, he still remembered her when he just met her. The little girl who was afraid of touching anyone. Running away from her parents and later from the mansion. He felt responsible for her when something happened and wanted to protect her. He cracked his neck and stood up. Time to wake up the few who had Danger Room, he would let Rogue sleep. He felt sorry that he yelled at her yesterday and she had deserved a good night rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mumbling under his breath Bobby walked behind Logan to the Danger Room, "Why do I have to practise so early in the morning." Carol besides him giggled and raised her eyes to above, "You're such a morning person Bobby." She said, giggling even more. Bobby mumbled something she couldn't hear but Logan turned around, "Listen up you three", making Obros awake, who walked like a dead man. "Eh me?" he asked with a sleepy voice. Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah you too. Listen, we're going to practise even harder. You all know that the mutanthunters will come, so give me all you got." He pushed them in the Danger Room and walked to a window, so he could watch them go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Level ran to the Danger Room, she was so late for practise. "Why didn't anyone wake me up." She mumbled and she went around the corner. She stumbled in to someone and fell on the ground. "Watch out." She shouted and stood up. She saw that weird girl standing in front of her, "What are you doing here?" Rogue glared at her, "Ah live here, remember." Level walked away, followed by Rogue. "Why are you following me?" Rogue came walking besides here, "Danger Room practise." She said robbing the sleep out of her eyes. Level looked at her, "Danger Room practise? Why, you can't do much." She knew she wasn't nice to the girl, but she just hated that kind of people. Mutants who tried to be like everybody else. Rogue looked hurt, "Ah can fight and with my powers ah couldn't do much either." She sounded like she wasn't sure of her words. Level raised her shoulders, she didn't really care about it and she started to walk faster. "Why are you doing so mean sometimes to meh?" It was said so soft that Level didn't know if it was really said, but by the look Rogue gave her, she knew the question was really asked. "Because you took the cure." She said simply and walked away, while Rogue stood still.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan saw Level and Rogue coming. Rogue looked sad, but she smiled at him. "Sorry ah'm late." He shrugged, "It's all right. Go in you two." He opened the door and Level walked into the Danger Room. He grabbed Rogue's arm, "Is everything fine. You look like something bad just happened." His look darkened, "Are those new kids nice to you?" She made herself loose from his grip, "Everything is fine." She said firmly. She walked through the door and Logan sighed. Kids, who invented them. He turned on the Danger Room and watched the pupils.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby saw Rogue approaching, he hadn't seen her for a while but he couldn't remember him feeling sorry for it. Rogue walked to him, "Long time no seen." She smiled. He smiled back, but focused on the area that had appeared on them. Carol flow to them, "Hi Rogue, also invited to this little trip." Rogue nodded, not sure if Carol meant it nice. Obros also approached, "What a lovely little place is this, so peacefully." He rolled his eyes by his words and on the background a gigantic robot stood up. Level stretched her arms, "Time for fun." And she walked to the robot. Carol flew besides her and also Obros turned away. Bobby looked at Rogue, "Maybe it's better if you stay away from the big fight and just hide or something." The look he got from Rogue made him wish he hadn't say that and he quickly tried to do something. "I didn't mean that, it's just that.." "It's just what Bobby, that ah'm not good enough? Is that it? Ah'm not an idiot, ah know you and Kitty are still looking at each other like you're a couple." She balled her fists and tears were forming in her eyes. Not because she had to cry, but because she was angry. Bobby looked at her. She knew that he still was fond on Kitty? "Listen Rogue, the thing between Kitty and..." She stepped closer to him and looked right in his eyes. "Just be honest to meh Bobby, do you still got feeling for Kitty?" He had to choose, this wasn't fair, and how could he choose. Maybe he had chosen already? He liked Rogue, as a friend and nothing more. He had to be honest to himself and to Rogue. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry Rogue, I want to be friends with you but nothing more." He had whispered it, but he knew she had heard it.

Rogue looked at her former boyfriend, she had known it al along. She grabbed his hand, maybe for the last time with her bare hands, and squeezed it. "Ah know, we can be friends, ah would really like that." He raised his head to her, "Aren't you mad at me?" She smiled at him. She wasn't, she had expected this and she was over this love. She didn't loved Bobby anymore, she just wanted to be friends. "No, sometimes such things happen." He smiled at her and she smiled back. A cough disturbed them. "I don't want to interrupt this conversation but we really could use some help from you Bobby." Level looked at him. He nodded and turned away from Rogue. Rogue walked also to the others, but Carol and Level stopped her, "Sorry Rogue, but I don't think it's a great idea if you join us." Carol said apologizing. Level just simply looked dislike full to Rogue. Angry interrupt her good mood from a minute ago and she saw a red light in front of her. She didn't let anybody treat her like this anymore. She stared at the four before her with such a look, that Obros stepped backwards. "Ah'm sick of you people, just leave me alone and stop treating me like garbage." She shouted and she turned away of them and marched to the door. The simulation stopped and Logan entered, "What happened?" Rogue ignored him and walked out of the Danger Room. Logan shot angry looks at the others, "I don't know what just happened, but you are in big trouble." He hissed at them. He walked after Rogue out of the room, leaving the others behind. He ran the last part, Rogue really walked fast when she was angry. He grabbed her arm and she stood still, "Time to tell me what's going on. No excuses." She had tears in her eyes and nodded. He brought her to Storms office, where Storm sat at her desk. "What's going on?" Storm asked, looking at Rogue and Logan. Rogue sat down, while Logan kept standing. Rogue looked to the floor while she wept a tear away, "The others are just…they don't…they…" Storm walked to the girl and wrapped her arm over her shoulders, "Shhh, everything is going to be all right." Logan also sat down, "Who hurts you Stripes?" he asked. Rogue looked up to him, "Ah hurt myself. Ah can't deal with myself right now. Some of the other kids don't like meh because ah took the cure. But ah had second thoughts also, so when ah got a new change ah took them." Storm looked to Logan, she knew the girl was having problems, but she was curious, and afraid, what that change was. "What kind of change?" Logan asked softly. Rogue looked back at the floor again, "Ah met a girl and she has done something to me. In two days ah get my powers back." Storm and Logan looked at each other and at the girl in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol walked besides Level and Kitty, listening to Level talking to Kitty about the Danger Room session this morning. She liked Level, but she felt sorry for Rogue. The girl clearly had problems and had taken the cure for it, but Level shouldn't treat her like that. I thought I did the right thing when I asked her not to join the fight, but I hurt her feeling or something, she thought. Level grabbed her arm, "There's Piotr. Isn't he cute?" She whispered. Kitty giggled and Carol looked at Level. "Are you serious? He isn't really the kind of guy who talks a lot." Level just looked at Piotr, "Aah well, who wants to talk anyway." Jubilee approached them, "Hey, heard of Bobby and Rogue?" Kitty blushed, "I see you do. Bobby told me they still are friends, at least that's what they both agreed, but are you going to make a move?" Jubilee looked curious and Kitty blushed even further. Level en Carol both were eager to hear the answer. "I don't know. I think I wait a few days first. It's a little bit soon for making a move to him." She mumbles. Jubilee shook her head, "I must say that I didn't expect you to be the girl who don't want to hurt the ex-girlfriends feeling." Kitty, could she really blush any further, looked away. Level whispered to Carol, "Seems that we missed something." Jubilee looked at her, "Didn't you know? When Rogue and Bobby were together, Kitty and Bobby had a thing going on." Carols mouth opened, she didn't expect that behind Kitty. Level giggled, "Really, I think that's pretty cool of you." Carol looked surprised, that girl was nice when she wanted to and she didn't want to be nice to Rogue. Carol thought of Rogue, they hadn't seen the girl since the session a few hours ago. She saw Obros approaching, she liked him, and maybe they could do something together. Jubilee saw Carol looking, "It seems that I'm the only one without a boy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue looked at Storm. She had told them who gave her her powers back and how, but they still couldn't believe it. When she also told them that Magneto had its powers back, Logan mumbled darkly and now they were downstairs in the lab, where Storm looked at a sample of her blood. She didn't even know Storm knew how to use such a thing. Storm sighed, "I have no idea were I'm looking for." Apparently she didn't know how to use such a thing and Logan groaned. "It will take another day before they kick in." She explained for the thousands time. Storm looked at her, "I understand why you took the cure and I think I also understand why you took this change, but wasn't it better if you told us sooner." Rogue sighed, "Ah know, but Collector can really help meh to control mah powers." "So she told you." Logan said darkly. Rogue looked at him, "Why would she lie to meh, can't you just be happy for meh?" Logan looked at her and Storm quickly interfered. "Listen Rogue, why don't you go upstairs and get something to eat." Rogue nodded, "I will talk to Logan." Storm quickly added soft. Rogue walked away, while Logan watched her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee watched Kitty and Bobby talking. Those two were so lucky to have each other, she thought, feeling sorry for Rogue. She stood up of the couch and walked away, seeing Rogue walking upstairs. "Hey Rogue, how are you doing?" Rogue looked at her and shrugged, "Ah'm fine ah guess." Jubilee approached her, "Heard what happened between you and Bobby." Rogue smiled, "Ah think everybody heard it, but ah'm okay with it really. We're just friends from now on." Jubilee looked at the girl, something was wrong with her but she didn't know what. "Want to hang out?" Rogue shook her head, "No thanks, not with Logan on my neck." Jubilee shrugged, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, I'm going to see if some one else has something to do." She walked away and went back to the couch, "I have such an interesting live." She mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collector was tired, her mutation was not one of great value to her, but to some people it was a new change. She could control blood and when she first found out she was horrified. But now she could help ex-mutants by giving them back what was theirs. By controlling their blood, the process of getting their powers back, worked. But it was a job that drained the strength out of her. She just wanted a good sleep because tomorrow she would get Rogue here. "I really hope I can help her." She mumbled. She opened the door and saw the man sitting in the same position, only now he looked right through her. She stood still and gasped. "Hello." His voice was soft. "Hello back." She said looking into his eyes. "What's your name?" He shivered, "I forgot. I forgot everything." She walked into the room and also sat down, "You don't remember anything?" He sighed, "I remember something of a woman, a red-haired woman."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto looked at Pyro, "are you sure." He asked, while he sat in his chair. Pyro nodded, "I saw her coming out of that house and changing her hand as an experiment I think." Magneto nodded, "It seems that Mystique is back and I don't think she want to join us." Pyro looked at the man that changed his life, "But I found a mutant who is eager to join us." He walked to the door and hinted Gambit inside. Magneto stood up and looked to the young man, "Welcome." Remy looked to the old man in front of him and grinned, "Remy is eager to join y'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow in the early morning we will attack that mansion." Force-one looked at his team members, who all were nodding in agreement. They were ready.

**_Hope you liked it, please review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforeseen events**

The phone rang and Storm ran to her desk, "Yes?" It wasn't a good line, "Hello, My name is Moira. I was a friend of the professor." Storm thought deeply, Moira. She knew that name. "I am calling from Scotland so I can't make it too long." The woman continued. Storm remembered now the redhead from Scotland, one of Xaviers best friends. "hello Moira, Ororo here." "Ah Ororo. I have some news. The professor lives." Storm stood in shock, the professor was alive? "What do you mean? I hope this isn't a joke." "No, no. He was a telepath and I think that he had sent his mind in a mans body in my lab. That man hadn't a mind anymore and suddenly he woken up and knew my name!" Moira sounded as if she was on the edge of going crazy. Her voice sounded high and shrieking. Storm took a deep breath, "Listen Moira, what else did he say?" There was a short silence and then a sob, "Nothing, he fainted and the next morning he was gone. I have no idea were he is." Again silence, "I'm sorry. I should have called earlier but I wasn't sure of myself. If I just wasn't imagining things." Storm sat down, she couldn't comprehend this. The professor…was alive? Moira's voice called her out of her trance, "Ororo, I'm sorry but I can't call much longer. I looked here and he isn't here, so I'm coming as soon as possible to the mansion. If that's all right with you." Storm nodded, "Of course you can come." Moira hang up and Storm sat there with the phone to her ear, listening to the beep. Her eyes were widened and her hands were shaking. "He's alive." She whispered to herself. Suddenly she stood up and ran out of the room, "Logan!" she screamed.

* * *

Logan rode through the city on the motorcycle that he always borrowed from Scott. He muttered under his breath while he looked for the bar Rogue told him about. He hit the brake when he saw it and he dumped the motorcycle in front of the door. Groaning he walked into the bar, where accept the bartender just two men were sitting. Logan walked angry to the bartender and grabbed him with his shirt, "Listen punk, I'm going to give you to the count of three before I slit you in half. Where can I find Collector?" The two men at the table looked at the scene while they reached in their pockets. The bartender gulped by seeing Logan standing right in front of him, "One." Logan said, looking even angrier to the man. The man looked anxious to the other men, who each had a gun in their hand. "Two" Logan groaned, while he noticed to two guns pointed at him, "You better mind your own business." Logan said to them, but they didn't seem to listen. Logan pushed the bartender down and slit his claws out, "I'm not in a good mood, so let's make some fun." The bartender crawled behind the bar and the two men took a step backwards. "Listen man, we didn't know you were a mutant. Sorry, we thought you were some kind of mutanthunter who tried to catch Collector." The two men put their guns back in their pockets and smiled sheepishly to Logan and each other. Logan slit his claws back and the bartender looked over the bar to him. "I..I'm sorry sir, but Collector always comes to me. I don't know were you can find her." Logan sighed, maybe he could ask nicely first the next time. "But is she in the neighbourhood?" he asked. The bartender raised his shoulders, 'I think so, but I'm not sure." Logan groaned and turned around. He stepped through the door, "Three." He mumbled and he closed the door.

* * *

Collector looked at the man, who walked to his bike. She had followed the whole scene, but hadn't shown op. She knew he was a mutant, she also knew he came from the same mansion as Rogue came, but she didn't know why he had come. She looked at her watch, after some hours of sleep, she wanted to find a telepath. The man didn't know who he was, but the red-haired woman was important if that was the only thing he could remember. She saw the man going away and she quickly stepped out of the alley. "Time to find a telepath." She muttered.

* * *

Rogue sat on her bed, looking at the alarm clock, over 23 hours she would be mutant again. Over 23 hours she was unable to touch again. Over 23 hours she would know if Collector really wanted and could help her. I'm not going to sit here all day, she decided suddenly and stood up, maybe Jubilee still hadn't found someone to hang out with.

Carol sat next to Jubilee, watching tv. "Isn't there something interesting to do in this house." She asked to the Asian girl. Jubilee shrugged, "Depends." Carol sighed and stood up, "Let's do something that isn't so boring." Jubilee smiled and also stood up. Rogue entered the room, "Hey Jubes, still need someone to hang out with." She asked, not seeing Carol. Jubilee looked at Carol, who shrugged, "Sure, we can hang out with the three of us." She said. Rogue noticed Carol, "Oh, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't know you were also here." Carol smiled to her, "No problem and we will have more fun with more people." Jubilee sighed, "Good, let's get some fresh air." They walked out side.

* * *

Force-one looked at the mansion. He was ordered to check out who lived there. The more information they got, the better prepared they were. He saw three girls walking outside and he followed them with his eyes. That blond girl looked familiar to him and he watched better. "Ms. Marvel." He whispered, that was good news, that was really good news.

* * *

Rogue walked silently while Carol talked about her live before she came to the mansion, "and when I found out that the club wasn't so good at all, I decided to just fly away. But nothing is of course so simply, so someone found out and I had to fight a way out of it. When I..." Carol stopped talking when she saw Bobby and Kitty. Rogue and Jubilee followed her look and saw them too. They were strangled together and kissing. Jubilee whistled softly, "Surely those two never heard of waiting" she said looking uncomfortable to Rogue. Rogue shrugged, "It's over b'tween Bobby and me. They can do whatever they want." She knew it was true but deep inside she was hurt. Bobby and she just broke up and he already was in the arms of Kitty. Carol grabbed her bare arm, "We can walk another way if you want?" she asked. Rogue shook her head, "No that isn't necessary." She smiled to her, "but thanks anyway" Carol grinned, "Let's go then."

Suddenly she stopped walking and she couldn't seem to focus her eyes. Jubilee and Rogue also stopped and Jubilee shook the girl, "Carol, is everything all right?" Carols eyes shut and she fell on the ground and didn't seem to breathe. Rogue and Jubilee bowed above the girl with pale faces, "I'm going to get some help. Stay here with Carol." Jubes shouted and ran away. Rogue shook Carol and held her ear above the mouth, a little air escaped Carols mouth. "Not dead." She whispered thankfully. "But why did she fainted?" she asked to nobody, not noticing the footsteps who came closer to her. "She is dangerous." A voice sounded behind her and Rogue jumped up, looking right in Collectors face. "Collector." She said, her eyes widened, "you did this?" Collector looked at Carol, "Yes, she will be okay in a few minutes but I had to talk to you. I can't help tomorrow Rogue, you have to flee the mansion." Rogue was confused, "you can't help my with mah powers, but.." Collector didn't let her finish, "Yes I can help you with your powers, but I can't help you or the rest of you with the upcoming attack from the mutanthunters." Rogue was confused, "We can handle the attackers." Collector lost her patience, "No you can't. They are extremely dangerous and you all are underestimating them. I know how this fight will end and it's better if you flee." "How do you mean, you know how tha fight will end? You can't predict the future." Collector nodded in agreement, "I can't, but I know a mutant who can. She told me the awful ending. You have to go." With those words she anxiously looked around her. "I have to go. Please leave the mansion and warn the others. I can't help you otherwise." Before Rogue could say anything Collector just vanished before her eyes. Bewildered she looked around her, was it just a dream or...Before she could finish her thoughts she saw Carol slowly opening her eyes. "What just happened?" she asked. "You fell down, just wait here I have to go to Storm." Rogue stormed off to the mansion, leaving Carol confused behind.

* * *

Force-one smiled. The Collector at the mansion, that was good news. If they could get a hold on that mutant, they would be praised everywhere. He stood up and walked to the car. Maybe it was time to reschedule the plans. Maybe they should attack this night.

* * *

Remy looked at the dark haired woman in front of him. According to old guy this was a very dangerous woman. He smiled, she didn't looked that dangerous at all and he was very interested. He ordered a drink en sat beside her "Are y'here alone?" Mystique did seem to ignore him "Ah'm Remy" "I know who you are" Remy jumped up from his chair, that voice was his own voice. "Ahh, I see that Eric haven't mentioned my special ability" she smiled and stood up. "Leave it with the chards Gambit, you can't play our game." With those words she left the bar, leaving Remy confused. Maybe it was time to talk to the old guy again, or he could beat it out of that weird fire kid.

* * *

Rogue had looked in Storms office, but she couldn't find her. "Where are you" she mumbled while she looked at the rest of the mansion. Upstairs she looked at the window and saw Jumbilee, Level, Storm and Logan outside with Carol. Ofcourse they are, Jumbilee said she would get help. She walked out of the room to the stairs.

* * *

"There's something weird with Rogue" Carol said and Logan groaned. "there's nothing wrong with her, you just have to back off." Storm gave him a warning look and sighted. "What do you mean Carol?" Carol stood up and looked at the mansion "She just ran away and said she had to go to you. It looked like she had heard some bad news." Storm looked worried and Logan stormed to the mansion. "Well I'm not waiting for answers as all ways" Jumbilee stated, "I'm going to check out what's going on around here." Carol laughed, "I bet I there faster than you." Jumbilee gave her a surprised look and then without notice ran to the mansion. Level grinned and sprinted too. Carol flew up and laughed, she would win as she always won of everyone.

While Logan and Storm marched to the office, Carol flew into the mansion.

* * *

Collector widened her eyes. She suddenly had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. She looked outside her apartment and saw two men looking up. She had seen those men before and saw them taking out guns. She looked around to see what she could take with her and what she would destroy. She stormed into the room and grabbed the surprised man. "Think you can walk hon? Cause we're going for a ride to find the red-haired." The man simply nodded and she dragged him to the window. As she had though, the two men had stormed into the building. "Too soon" she mumbled "it's too soon" while she heard them trying to kick in the door.

* * *

Carol bumped into Rogue, the girl had suddenly appeared above the stairs, while Carol flow upstairs. Her hand touches the girls face and they both fell down. Because of her superstrenght Rogue was knocked out. Carol tried to stand up but she felt weird. She gasped for air and she fell down. Her eyes fell on her hand, which was still on Rogues face. She saw her life force sucked out of her going into Rogue and then she fainted.

**I'm so sorry for letting you wait that long! But finally the next chapter and I hope that I can upload the next one very soon.  
**


End file.
